


Tell Me Everything

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [117]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Other, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Crowley grimaced at the chat screen on his office computer. The new students were still humming with debate over all the guardian rumours.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 27
Kudos: 722
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Tell Me Everything

Crowley grimaced at the chat screen on his office computer. The new students were still humming with debate over all the guardian rumours. One of them was particularly persistent and the older students and alumni were struggling to deflect them without giving the game away. With a sigh, Crowley stepped in himself, fingers flying across the keys.

DocToBe: I still don't understand why Dr Fell needs protecting. It's not like anyone would hurt him.

Fiend4Coffee: He needs protecting from himself. He's an incurable optimist, he thinks the best of everyone, and it gets him into trouble more often than not.

DocToBe: Why would that get him into trouble? He's nice, unlike Dr Crowley.

There was a noticable (if you were looking for it) pause from the alumni. Clearly this student didn't realise who they were talking to. Crowley's mouth twitched with rising mischief as he continued and the alumni, reassured, returned.

Fiend4Coffee: He thinks if he can just explain something properly to the right people, then bad things won't happen.

AValiantScar: It doesn't work like that

2Gentle4MyWheels: Life never works like that

Fiend4Coffee: I know. I've told him as much, but he doesn't believe me. He's so clever, I'm sure it'll sink in eventually, maybe when he loses his head over crepes again.

DocToBe: Crepes?

Fiend4Coffee: Oh, hasn't he told you that Dear Anthony story yet? About getting crepes in France? You should ask him about it.

DocToBe: That's all very well, but why Dr Crowley? Why would he, of all people, protect Dr Fell? They're complete opposites

Fiend4Coffee: Someone has to. Why not me?

* * *

Across in the campus break-room, the student, Simon, chokes on his coffee. Chat goes very, very, quiet as he stares at the last line, and his pulse roars in his ears. It takes several long minutes before he manages to type an apology.

DocToBe: Sorry, didn't realise it was you

Fiend4Coffee: Noted

With that, people start talking again, although the subject veers sharply off into the latest film release. It's as if chat as a whole has released a breath it had been holding, and Simon gets a feeling - again - that the rest of chat knows something he doesn't. He hates that feeling. It'll nag at him until he figures it out, the way it does when he's sorting through information and makes a diagnosis. He drains his coffee, pushes back his chair, and glares at the screen as he leaves. "I'll find out," he mutters, "and then you'll see. Can't hide the reason from me forever."

Across the break-room, a huge third-year student lifts his head at the words, and his mouth thins. He unfolds himself from his seat, tall, and wide, and naturally intimidating, and steps foward as Simon goes to leave. "A word?"

Simon eyes him, then glances round at all the potential witnesses and squares his shoulders. "If you say it in here."

"Sure." The third-year slouches back against the wall, hands stuffed in pockets in a clear attempt to be less intimidating. "You're the one wanting to know about this guarding Dr Fell business, right?"

"Yeah," Simon mutters. "Secrets make me itch. I know they're there."

"Yeah, I didn't much like him much my first year. Still don't. His niceness is too much of a good thing. But I respect him. He went through some serious nastiness that year, so I know why the guarding. Want the link?"

Simon nods eagerly and pulls out his phone.

"Name's Paul," the third-year introduces himself as he pulled up the link for Simon to copy. "And yeah, you'll learn some of those secrets in time, but - not my place to share those."

Simon saves the link, and looks up eagerly, desperate to learn everything he can now that he's found someone who won't just put him off. "What ones _can_ you share? Tell me everything. Please," he adds hastily.

Paul grins, slow and wide. "Well," he says, "to start off with, Dr Fell isn't as soft as he looks..."

**Author's Note:**

> Chat names:  
> Simon - DocToBe  
> Sue - 2Gentle4MyWheels  
> Lucille - AValiantScar  
> Crowley - Fiend4Coffee


End file.
